Love's Triangles
by Kara Moon
Summary: This was originally a type of roleplay while texting, between me and my Bel Senpai, so it might seem...texty.   Whatever that means. Basically, lots of angst between Fran's Sheishou, and Bel...and minor scary stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Fran and Bel had just woken up, when Mukuro knocked on the door. "Fran, I need you for something..." he called. Fran got up and walked out the door, to have Mukuro close it an push him against it. "Fran...I know I'm your teacher, but I have something to tell you..." Fran froze, and stared at his sheishou. "Nani?" he asked.  
>Mukuro hesitated. "Fran...I love you."<br>Fran blushed red a moment, and Mukuro leaned in and kissed him, causing him to blush an even darker shade of red. Mukuro seemed satisfied a moment, but then pulled the Frog's shirt over his head.  
>"Sheishou?" he whispered, frozen.<br>Mukuro kissed his neck. "Nani?"  
>Fran looked away. "What's...going...on?" he asked.<br>Mukuro looked at him. "I'm not losing to the Prince, that's what's going on..."  
>Fran swallowed hard. "Eh?"<br>"I won't let Ripper keep you...I refuse."  
>"Senpai...keeping me?" Fran looked down, and Mukuro sighed. "Why did you think Prince and I were so hostile with each other?"<br>Fran backed up, now stuck against the door. "I knew it...but..."  
>"But?"<br>"I didn't want you...to fight..."  
>"Then stay with me."<br>"I don't...know..."  
>Mukuro frowned. "You don't...know?"<br>Fran shifted away and averted his gaze. "Sheishou...I..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"I..." Fran mumbled again, and leaned down, putting his hands on his knees. He felt as if he couldn't breath.  
>Mukuro looked at him. "Little One?"<br>"What?"  
>"Are you alright?" He frowned.<br>"I don't...know..." Fran rubbed his eyes. Tears stung at the edges. "Little One..."  
>Bel opened the door on them, and Fran shot up and froze. Mukuro glared at Bel, who sighed. "Fran..." he started.<br>Fran fidgeted, and Bel ruffled his hair. His senpai loved playing with his hair, and just wanted to pet it, to make his kouhai feel better. Mukuro glared daggers at him. "Don't touch my Little One." he warned. Fran looked down. He wanted to avoid all this. Bel sighed, sensing Fran's thoughts. "Honestly..." he mumbled, and grabbed Fran's hand, walking toward the front door. After pulling his Kouhai outside Bel sighed again, and Fran cringed. "Gomen...Senpai..."  
>Bel wrapped his arms around the frog. "Don't apologize..."<br>Fran hid his face and wiped his eyes again. "But..."  
>Bel put a hand under Fran's chin and turned his face to look at him, and wiped his face. "But nothing." Fran cringed. "Senpai..."<br>Bel smiled in reply and ruffled his hair.  
>"Senpai...I...I..." Fran couldn't stop it. He cried. Bel wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed his head. "Gomen..." Fran mumbled. "Don't apologize..." Bel replied.<br>"Why?"  
>?Because...its not your fault..."<br>"But.."  
>Bel kissed his cheek, and Fran looked back up at him. "Don't worry about it." Fran sniffled. "Why?"<br>"Because."  
>Fran shook his head and glared at his Senpai, but Bel only played with his hair more, and kissed him. "Fran.." He touched their foreheads together, in a way that always made Fran feel embarrassed. "Fran.." he repeated. "You alright?"<br>"No..." Bel kissed him again.  
>"Gomen."<br>"Its..my fault..."  
>"Its not."<br>Mukuro opened the door. "Fran..." he jumped in.  
>"Wh..what?" Fran cringed.<br>"I won't lose to the Prince..." Mukuro announced, and Bel growled in retort.  
>Mukuro glared at him. "Fight me Prince."<br>Fran froze. What? "Wa...wait...Don't..." he started, and gripped Bel's hand. "It's okay..." Bel said soothingly. Mukuro walked over and grabbed Bel's shirt.  
>"Fran...move back..." Bel ordered. Mukuro laughed his kufufufu's.<br>Fran looked at his Senpai a few moments then stepped back a few steps. Bel kicked Mukuro's back. "I'm not fighting you." he said.  
>Mukuro stood up. "I refuse to let my Little One be with the likes of you."<br>Fran fidgeted and looked at the ground. Bel sighed. "And the Prince repeats, he's not fighting..."  
>"Then stand there and get hit..." Mukuro started towards Bel, and Fran sat on his knees and hid his face with his hat. "Don't..." he mumbled. Bel glanced over at his Kouhai. "Mukuro...is this-"<br>Mukuro hit him, and Bel stumbled back.  
>Fran stood up and walked a few steps towards them, holding his hand out. "Senpai..."<br>Bel turned. "Stay back-" Mukuo grabbed Bel's shirt and slammed him into the ground.  
>"Senpai-" Fran froze. "Sheishou..." he whispered. Did they have to do this?<br>Bel rolled over and pinned Mukuro to the ground. "I'm fine, just stay back."  
>Mukuro chuckled. "Oh really?" He grabbed Bel's hair and yanked.<br>"Nande yo?" Fran yelled. Bel growled and pinned Mukuro down by his shoulders. "Hmph, you won't win." Mukuro said. Bel sighed. "Mukuro, you really want to put Fran through this?"  
>Mukuro blinked, and Fran wiped his eyes. The tears woulnd't stop. Both Bel and Mukuro looked at Fran. "Kero..." Bel mumbled. Fran looked away. "Wh...what?" he asked.<br>"Gomen..The Prince said he wasn't going to fight, but...the Prince can't help it..." He punched Mukuro, who turned his head at the impact.  
>"St...op..." Fran murmered.<br>Mukuro rolled over and grabbed Bel by his hair. His Kouhai started to run towards them again, only to be ordered back again. "Fran, just stay back, the Prince means it." He kicked Mukuro in the stomach, and Fran's sheishou flinched and pushes Bel's head into the ground.  
>Fran couldn't stand still. "NO-"<br>Bel cringed. "Fran! Stay!"  
>Mukuro pulled Bel's head back up and slammed it back into the ground. Bel hissed.<br>"But...Senpai..." Fran frowned. Why coulnd't he do anything?  
>"I'm fine...just stay away...the Prince doesn't want Froggie to get hurt..."<br>"Shut up Ripper." Mukuro said, and wrapped his hands around the Prince's throat.  
>Fran threw a small rock at his Sheishou's hand. He cringed, knowing what he did wasn't the best idea. "No..."<br>Mukuro looked up. "Little One..?" He loosened his grip and Bel rolled away and gasped.  
>Fran looked away. He couldn't face him. "Gomen..." he muttered.<br>Mukuro stared at him. Bel got up and took a deep breath.  
>"Dai..daijobu?" Fran asked him.<br>Bel took his hand and pulled him away from Mukuro.  
>"Hai."<br>Fran frowned, but followed Bel a ways. Mukuro didn't follow, but simply watched them walk away, still in shock. Bel covered his mouth and coughed. Fran froze. "Senpai?"  
>Bel coughed more. "Nani?" he asked.<br>"Your not alright...Your not..."  
>Bel looked at him and froze as well. There was Fran, caring too much about him, and not enough about himself. "Fran..."<br>"Gomen...gomen..." Fran covered his face with his hands.  
>Bel knelt in front of him. "Froggie, look at the Prince..."<br>Fran obeyed. "Nani..." he mumbled. Bel cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. "The Prince is fine, okay?"  
>Fran stared at him, and Bel stroked his hair. "The Prince is fine...is Froggy?" He frowned.<br>Fran nodded. "Hai..." Bel kissed his forehead, and Fran put his arms around his Senpai, who pet him and coughed again. Fran held onto him tighter. "Senpai..." he mumbled. Bel kissed his head. "Don't worry, its just the aftermath..." He coughed and looked at his hand, frowning.  
>There was blood.<br>Fran took his hand. "Senpai.." He shut his eyes and held his ahnd tightly. "Its not..."  
>"Fran...please calm down."<br>"How can I?" Fran frowned.  
>Bel smiled. "Because it takes a lot to kill the Prince...baka Frog..."<br>"Senpai..." Bel only ruffled his hair again and tilted his head.  
>"What do we...do...now?"<br>Bel wiped his hand on the grass. "Well...the Prince and Froggy could leave...but..." He laid his head on Fran's shoulder and winced.  
>"Daijobu?" Fran asked, and took Bel's head in his hands gently.<br>"The Prince's head just hurts..."  
>Fran sighed and kissed him lightly. "Hurt go away..." he muttered.<br>Bel blushed and smiled. "Arigato." Fran smiled slightly, and Bel stroked his cheek and sighed. "Froggie..."  
>"Nani?"<br>Bel smiled. "The Prince wants Froggy to-"  
>Mukuro interupted, yelling in the distance. "Little One?"<br>Bel froze. "Hide..." he whispered.  
>Fran fidgeted. "But..." he started.<br>Bel sighed. "Froggy, just be safe..."  
>"Little One?" Mukuro called again, looking around. He was getting closer...<br>Fran looked at where he heard his Sheishou's voice, then back to his Senpai. "What about you?" he asked, and took Bel's hands. Bel kissed his cheek.  
>"The Prince will be fine..."<br>"Little One, come on..." Mukuro was close.  
>Fran shook his head. "No..." He looked down, thinking, then stood up. Bel watched him uneasily, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. "What are you doing?"<br>"Come out, Little One!" Mukuro called again. Fran looked away from Bel.  
>"Sen...senpai...g...go..."<br>Bel stood up. "No! Fran, don't even think about it!" He grabbed his hands firmly. "Froggie needs to go..not the prince..."  
>"You two! I'll find you. Prince...kufu..." Mukuro laughed lightly. "Get ready."<br>Fran took his hands away. "Senpai..let me do this...For you.." Fran pushed Bel back and walked towards his Sheishou, putting an illusion around Bel.  
>"Fran..." Bel froze. Why would Froggy do this?<br>Mukuro looked around some more, just a few feet away now. "Little One-" he began again.  
>"Sh...sheishou...I'm over..here..." Fran said, and stepped out from behind a tree. He thought his legs might give out. Mukuro walked the next few steps to Fran. "Oya, Oya, Little One's stopped hiding?"<br>Fran clenched his hands. He couldn't run away. "H...hai.." he answered.  
>"Good. Now come back with me, okay?" He smiled. "We'll talk."<br>Fran nodded. "Hai..."  
>Mukuro put his hand out. "Oya, so obedient."<br>Fran took it, and Mukuro grinned and squeezed it gently.  
>"Poor Little One, having to watch that horrible scene."<br>Fran looked down. "Hai..."  
>Mukuro laughed. "Don't worry. We'll make it up to you."<br>Fran looked up at Mukuro a moment. "Make it up?" he asked.  
>Mukuro nodded and kissed his cheek.<br>Fran didn't respond for a moment. "If Shei...shou...says so..."  
>"Hmm? Someone's very obedient. Did Little One finally give up on the Prince?"<br>Fran flinched at Bel's name. "Hai..." he mumbled.  
>Mukuro wrapped his arms around Fran, and smiled. "I see, Kufu."<br>Fran only nodded, and Mukuro led him back to their place, with Fran being pulled gently behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the two came into the house, Mukuro pulled Fran toward the couch and sat down, bringing him into his lap. Fran blushed lightly, but sat still, Mukuro kissing his shoulder and chuckling at Fran's reaction, which was to blush more and avert his gaze. Mukuro pushed him down on the couch and crawled on top of the unsuspecting Frog, who froze. Mukuro bit his neck roughly, to have Fran lean away from him. Suddenly Mukuro unbuttoned Fran's pants and yanked them down, causing Fran to freeze in surprise and horror.

Mukuro began to toy with Fran, and eventually began to turn him over, grinning.

Fran froze again. He was terrified. What was he to do?

Mukuro grinned. "Ready, Little One?" he asked.

Fran's eyes widened. "Nani?" he whispered.

Mukuro tilted his head. "Ripper hasn't done this to you yet?" he laughed. "Then I'll make my mark first."

Fran panicked, but was pinned down. He could only hide his face.

"Sh..sheishou...Wait..." he cringed. "Senpai...help..."

Mukuro grinned. "Ripper can't help you now."

Fran shivered. He was so scared of this person.

"Sheishou...I'm scared..." he whispered.

Mukuro didn't seem fazed. "Good, I won't lose to that psycho. Kufu...Little One is mine now..."

Fran shook his head. "Sheishou...no...please..."

"No. I refuse to lose! Little One will be min forever."

Fran felt tears streak down his face. Why? He felt the word screaming in his head.

"Because-" Mukuro started, but Bel was busy lodging knives in his arm.

" 'Because' isn't a reason..." he growled and grabbed Mukuro by the neck, throwing him to the floor.

Fran pulled his pants up clumsily. "Senpai..you came..."

"And isnt' it good the Prince did?" he asked, and lodged more knives in Mukuro, laughing his signature laugh.

Fran wiped tears from his face and got up, fumbling with his pants button. "Senpai...Why? I didn't want you...to..."

Bel tightened his grip on Mukuro's throat. "Because the Prince knew that Pineapple would try something...and he did."

He shoved Mukuro into the ground, and Fran's Sheishou only coughed and smirked.

Fran bit his lip. "Gomen...Senpai..."

"The Prince doesn't want Froggy to apologize, he wants this thing to apologize." He kneed Mukuro in the stomach, and Mukuro leaned forward.

"Kufufu...I don't regret it. I was close.." he said.

Fran felt his stomach drop. "Sheishou..."he whispered.

Bel got up and slammed Mukuro into a wall, causing plaster to fly in all directions. Mukuro laughed.

"Fran is still mine more than yours..." he said triumphantly.

Bel growled, and Fran watched in confusion.

"More...?" he mumbled.

"I admit you two have a bond, but my bond is bigger." Mukuro smiled.

"The Prince doesn't care. Pineapple hurt Froggy. And for that..." He slammed Mukuro into the floor with enormous force.

"You'll pay." He finished, and stabbed Mukuro again, who laughed at him.

"Kufu, you'll have to do better than that, Ripper."

Bel took a deep breath. "Your not worth the Prince's time..." He kicked Mukuro and let go, then walked a few steps. Mukuro grabbed his ankle before he could get any further, causing Bel to trip.

"Senpai..." Fran fidgeted, trying to think. What could he do and not hurt either of them? Fran put his hands out, illusion chains wrapping around Mukuro and chaining him to the floor.

"Please stop..." he said.

Bel got free and nodded, leaving Mukuro to squirm on the ground.

"Let me go, Little One." he demanded.

Fran wanted to let him go, but he didn't know if he could stop the two from fighting if he did. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

Mukuro stopped struggling and looked at Fran. "Oh? Defying your master? I think I should teach you a lesson!"

Bel jerked Fran behind him and glared at Mukuro.

"Don't touch him. Ever. Again." he growled, and pulled Fran with him to their bedroom, with his Kouhai stumbling after him.

Bel grabbed a bag and handed it to Fran. "Get what you want..." he said simply. Fran nodded and looked around the room uneasily, different things swirling in his head. He ran over to his closet and took random clothes off the hangers, then looked under his bed for his beloved manga stash he kept there. Bel watched him finish and leaned against the closed door. As Fran nodded that he was ready he opened the door, and waited for him in the hallway. Fran took his Senpai's hand, and Bel gave it a reassuring squeeze. They walked back into the living room and were about to open the door when Mukuro yelled at Fran.

"Don't you dare leave!" he ordered.

Fran froze, so used to obeying his Sheishou. Bel wrapped his arms around Fran's shoulders and pulls him to the door.

"Come on, before he gets loose..." He urged. He didn't know how long Fran's illusion would keep Mukuro down.

Mukuro growled and struggled against the chains again, more forcibly than before. Fran watched him uneasily but let Bel guide him forward to the door.

"Little One! You can't leave your Sheishou.." Mukuro spat.

Bel kissed Fran's head, but Fran only frowned.

"Senpai...I can't...I don't know...what to do..."

"Fran..." Bel frowned.

Mukuro laughed. "That's right...come back."

Bel glared at him, and Fran cringed.

Bel patted his head. He hated how the whole situation was affecting Fran, but he couldn't do much than give suggestions of what to do. He didn't want to force anything on him.

"Well...Froggy could come with the Princ...Or stay with...Mukuro..." he said gently.

Mukruo smiled. "Stay with me, Little One.."

Fran closed his eyes. "I...I don't know...I want to go with Senpai...because Senpai is nice...and he helps me...but...Sheishou..." His voice dropped. What to choose?

Bel kissed his head again.

"The Prince hates making Froggy choose...but this time he has to..." he said.

"Stay with me, Little One." Mukuro again repeated.

Bel cringed. Mukuro sure wasn't helping at all. "Shut up, Pineapple..." he started, and Mukuro broke out of the chains and stood up, grinning. Fran's eyes widened. He hadn't calculated that Mukuro would break through so fast. This time, he didn't panic as much, but didn't give the illusion as much strength. Mukuro gasped a moment when chained again, and Bel watched in surprise. He hadn't expected Fran to do that again.

"Little One..." Mukuro growled.

"Gomen..." Fran mumbled, and put his hands behind him. Mukuro broke free once again and stood again. "Little One..come over here." he ordered sternly. Fran froze, and Bel grabbed his arm. "Don't..." he said. "Just trust me.."

Mukuro frowned. "Ripper, stay out of this."

"No.."

Fran frowned. "Sheishou...Why should he stay out of this?"

"Because he's ruining everything! I will not let you go with Ripper."

Bel frowned. "It's not your decision, peasant." he spat at Mukuro.

Fran felt like everything was falling. The world swayed, like he was on a rocking boat, and he felt like he would be sick. He held onto his head and cringed, then fell to his knees as the pain grew to where he couldn't take it.

He blacked out, and Bel caught him by his shoulders. "Froggy?" he asked, and shook him a moment before sighing. "Fran..." Mukuro took a step towards the two and felt himself get cut.

"One more, and you'll get hurt..." Bel hissed, and laid Fran on the floor carefully, ruffling his hair. Fran moaned and cringed in response.

Mukuro took another step forward, only to be cut again, as Fran's face went blank, and his breathing dropped.

Bel frowned and shook him again, this time more urgently; Fran's eyelids twitched.

"Give me Little One.." Mukuro demanded, but Bel opposed again.

"Froggy, wake up..." he said to Fran again, and shook him more. Was his Kouhai dying?

After a few more moments, Fran opened his eyes slowly.

"Wh...at?" he asked in a low whisper.

Bel kissed him softly, thankful. "Don't scare the Prince like that..." he said, as Mukuro reached forward again, this time getting cut across his arm and hands. Fran smiled faintly. "Gomen..."

"Little One...come here..." Mukuro said. "Now."

Fran didn't want to move; his body still felt heavy, and his vision was fading. Nevertheless, he sat up slowly and cringed, knowing that Bel was watching and shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes a few moments and closed them again.

"Sen..pai.." he mumbled.

Bel tilted his head.

"I'm so tired..." he said slowly. He was so exhausted.

Bel smiled lightly and took Fran's hands, puling him into his lap. "Gomen..."

Fran yawned. "I don't know...what to...d..." His head fell forward, and once again he fell asleep.

Bel wrapped his arms around his Kouhai and looked up at Mukuro.

"Pineapple peasant..."

Mukuro glared. "Hm?"

"The Prince wants to...call...a truce...For now."

Mukuro looked at him a moment, before walking away. "Fine.." he replied.

Bel lifted Fran up and took him into the bedroom, setting him down on the bed gently. He sighed and stroked his 'Froggies' cheek then pulled his hand away and sat on the floor. He sat there a moment, then put his head in his hands. 'How did it have to end up like this?' he thought.

"Gomen..." Fran mumbled suddenly, and Bel froze.

"I should have...made up...my mind..." Fran mumbled. "It's my fault..."

Bel looked up at him, then got up and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around his Kouhai's waist.

"It's hard to choose..." he replied.

"No...its not..." Fran said.

"It is." Bel repeated.

ran shook his head.

"I wanted to choose..." his voice dropped off, and Bel waited anxiously for the answer. A few more seconds passed.

'Maybe he fell asleep again...' Bel thought.

Finally, Fran started again. "Senpai."

Bel blinked a moment. "Huh?"

"I chose...you..." Fran repeated.

Bel blushed and kissed his head.

"Arigato..." he whispered.


End file.
